


Concerns of the Third Wheel

by Hinaandthewaffles



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Conflict, Gen, Multi, OC, Other, Violence, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-30 12:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11463732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinaandthewaffles/pseuds/Hinaandthewaffles
Summary: Kris reflects on his decision of what he did to Elisa; his childhood friend alongside Em. The one who entrusted their lives to. When the topic comes up one day, he has no choice but to speak his mind.





	1. When It Started

**Author's Note:**

> First story wirtten on here! This one is about Kris and their friendship with Elisa before they started to have conflicts surrounding Em's powers and their status and such.

The sun would set earlier than usual when the trio would walk home; it was like any other day. Elisa who was walking in the back while Kris and Em chatted in the front; they started to wonder. How would questioning his loyalty towards them sound? 

"Just how loyal are you to them? Is it not all for show?"

They felt Kris' footsteps stop first. Em had a look of confusion. His had a look of anger. Well that offended him.

"And just what the hell does that mean to you, huh? You can't do anything to stop me anyhow, besides; I know what happens to you in the end." 

"Did you forget who Em's gonna marry when they get older? Me. That's who. Who would ever want to pledge their life away to you?" 

"Elisa stop, this is unessesary. Let's just keep walking--" 

"Em, get behind me." Oh he was mad now.

"Kris! You don't have to do this!"

"I have to! My duty is to protect you! You know this! When we grow older, I'll tell you everything I saw with my future vision; but for now just stay behind me." 

Em couldn't understand his motive for fighting them so constantly; but when they truly got older.

They knew why.


	2. Not Always About Showing off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A important conversation between Kris and Em that determines his future with his best friend.

"Can I talk to you?"

Em's voice spoke softly towards Kris who was folding towels, he turned to face them slowly as a yawn came out. "yeah?"  
"I have a question. Well, you say that Elisa would fill me with this...darkness that I might not recover from; but is it true that they will betray me as well?"  
He couldn't speak. "Kris. Say something; a hint if not the vaguest clue you can give me. Will they?"  
"Betray you? Sigh...A possibility but not a promise. But I will make sure nothing like that happens. Ever. Even though I saw it with my future vision; I don't want it to come true no matter what. That's why I want to protect you."  
They took what he said to heart immediately; they trusted them in full too. But just what would he do if Elisa would go to far?

"Did you see anything else beyond that point?"

"No I didn't." 

"Well, maybe you will soon. Then you can tell me." 

Kris put the folded towels in an empty basket, then standing up to stretch. "You heard what they said that day. I don't take protecting you lightly as I hope you have noticed."  
"You almost killed them once." "Did you think I was gonna stand there and take what they said?!" Em stood up, no yelling but instead they walked up to him and said: "If they betray me as you have claimed to see with your vision.."

He didn't expect this question as a follow up.

"Then I can't be with them. So, will you take Elisa's place In marrying me?"

Wait what. What? 

The trio were well into their second year of middle school; both of their powers getting stronger by the day. To hear this from them? Made his devotion towards them soar above anything. "Em...I can't just--" "Kris, if you can defend me from all that is wrong and nothing but just that; even from my best friend. This shouldn't be something you can refuse. Please promise me, Kris." He didn't know where this would lead. If it was for them he would do just about anything. 

"I will. I promise." 

"Okay." 

Until that day before graduation, Kris' role would be fulfilled. Almost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What drives Kris' devotions and ambitions?


	3. Fulfilling The Role

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Role Fulfilled, A Friend Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First story complete! This was a short story on how the friendship between Em, Kris and Elisa came to a bit of a sad conclusion, but there's still hope of course! XD

He was trying not grin. He was trying not to smile. He was trying not to break in front of his platonic friend and his lover, Joseph standing behind him.  
"Don't worry; I'm going to fix this." And he was. He was going to do what he had been destined to do. "Kris..." He hated seeing Em unhappy more than anything; and that goes for Joseph too. He wanted to make things right for everyone but god damn it wasn't going to be an easy task. He gave Em a kind shake of the shoulders, then raced off to the facility where Elisa was being kept under surveillance. 

...

Elisa's hair was a mess, a strandy yet almost puffy mess. Their eyes tired; days and months went by when they came back here. They were here a year ago when it happened. When they lied to their face. When Em ran from them. They felt a scary presence creeping up the stairs. They knew who it was. They were ready. And when Kris opened the door; They froze. "So..." "..." They sat up in their white bed, trying to seem polite. "Here to finish the job?" "Yeah. I am. You know you can't escape what you have done, right?" His hands were shaking slightly. "Well, I'm here. Not going anywhere, no where else to go now." Elisa leaned their head back. "So? What's the hold up now? Afraid of what you're about to do?" "I knew what I had to do from the first time it happened. I'm not going to fail. I'm surprised you can keep a fucking façade while hurting the one you loved, while hurting others like me. Yeah. that's right; it hurt me when I knew that you were with someone else. I was not gonna have it. No way. You are the only thing in my way now; you were Em's happiness once but you squashed it because of what you did!" Kris was now breathing heavy with anger, a pair of very sharp tweezers in his grasp. "What are you doing with those?" Elisa was afraid now. And Kris didn't mind. "Your source of that bullshit is teeming at the back of your neck. My vision never showed me what it was called but I know damn well that I have to rid of it. Just. Like. You." Kris grabbed their arm and led them towards the window. setting them on their stomach. "Kris...I want you to know that what I did was out of protection. I know I may sound crazy, we were all aware of what we were going for in the future..." 

"My goal was clear when I got my future vision earlier than expected. I saw it all." He parted the hair covering their neck; an object was placed right at the nape. Jackpot. "I didn't want to tell anyone what my plan was, not even my mother or Em. It would make them worry about me. I...my wish for them is nothing but happiness and love; but you don't have anything left to give. But this is something that I can take." Elisa was silent. There was nothing else to be said. But one last thing. "I wish to be brought back; as someone new. To be reincarnated into a much better person. There is truly no excuse for the things I did to the both of you when we were younger up until now. I wish to be remembered as the friend who really tried their hardest to change, even though things didn't go well in the end at all. It was my fault." They were nearing the end of their speech, the tweezers had a firm, planted grip on the device on their neck. Kris' face softened a little; he was doing this all to a friend he once knew. Who he hanged out with and Em too. But Elisa didn't seem to mind either what fate had put them in. They seemed truly content. That put him at ease. "Okay. Anything else?" "Em. Tell them that I am sorry most of all." His voice sounded low and tired, he was going to miss them too he realized. After all the fighting his role would be fulfilled. Em would miss them too mostly; only keeping the good memories of them. He didn't move from where he was; he had to think this through. Even though he had been waiting for this for a long time. He waited.

...

Several hours went by. Day turned to night then into early morning. He woke up slowly blinking away sleep; shifting his eyes around. He felt a presence near the display window to his left side where he lay. He sat up, eyes falling towards the tweezers on the cold floor. "..." Too tired to speak, he crawled over and moved his legs on either side of Elisa's sleeping body. They felt warm but cold. He placed the prongs back where the device was placed In their neck and gave a tight grip. inhale. Deep exhale. Inhale. Deep exhale. Inhale--

SCRRIIIIIIIIIPPPP

"Hah...hah.....sigh....ugh...." A long exhale, followed by slow breaths. It was done, But now he felt a little sick. He set the tweezers down with the device in between, hands shaking as he rubbed his arms from the coldness of the room. "Phew...." He felt a pair of hands brace his shoulders and pull him in for a hug. He knew the smell of Lavender and outdoor air anywhere. Em wasn't moving, staring at Elisa's now still body then moving towards Kris' hands to take hold of. They had to comfort him. No matter what he did, they would try their best to help. But Em was silent as they came in the room. His job was done. 

All that was left was to preserve and protect their happiness and love. And of course their entire being as well.

... (Present Day)

Preparing a new body for someone new took time; creating a soul isn't easy either. It was summer, and the heat was taking a toll on some of the workers making sure the body was okay. But with enough time, the body was finished and the soul; all that was left was the placement of the soul. He wasn't worried, well he was but worried about who this new person will be; he did do the deed after all. Elisa would have to have a new name, new life. Their memories, soul and body have been preserved under special care during the time of the body creation. Em saw the act unfold, but chose not to yell or scream; only on the inside they could. The rest of the group knew too, but decided to not speak about it at all now. New people have been getting in the mix of their events; a heavily rebellious girl named Vivian, and a boy who keeps to his faith named Malik. Kris and the others welcomed them with open arms of course; they grew fond of them. 

In the end of it all, Kris had fulfilled his role in a way he didn't expect to; but if it's for the group and Em--He was willing to just about anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo, just the start when things were getting rocky XD


End file.
